Death of Me
by YoominC16
Summary: Kaz wants to congratulate his boyfriend on a well deserved victory over Kurt Angle. James Storm/Kazarian slash! smut! one shot! Complete!


_Disclaimer: I do not own. Anyone mention is own by TNA and any other respective parties._

* * *

><p>The Cowboy James Storm was heading back to his locker room after having a fantastic match with the Olympic gold medalist Kurt Angle. He had won the match and he was still so excited, so pumped up. His adrenaline was still rushing through his veins and he knew he would soon crash so he had to hurry up and get to his locker room before he past out in the hallway.<p>

The cowboy had been stopped by his friends and colleagues; congratulating him on a well-done match and commenting on hold solid he was in the ring. There was one person that hadn't been there to congratulate him but he just shook it off. After telling everyone thanks, he finally managed to break away from everyone and get to his locker room.

James opened the door to his locker room and was shocked at the sight. In his locker room was his Kazarian. He had on his black cowboy hat that he normally wore to the ring but he couldn't find it earlier, now he knew why, and nothing else. Kazarian's legs were spread wide apart and a beer bottle was placed in between his legs, hiding that precious piece of flesh behind it.

"Hey Cowboy." Kazarian said in a low sexy voice. "You had a great match and…I just thought you might be thirsty." Kazarian said and tapped the beer bottle that was in between his nude legs.

James immediately entered his locker room and closed the door and locked it. He didn't want anyone to see his Frankie like this. James walked over to Kaz and stood in between his legs. He looked him over until his eyes set on the beer bottle in between his lover's legs. He licked his lips, thinking about what was behind the bottle.

James dropped to his knees in front of Kaz. "You're right, I'm awfully thirsty." James said and wrapped his hands around the beer bottle and brought the bottle to his lips, revealing the Armenian's hardened cock. James took a sip of the cold beer, his eyes never leaving his lover's member.

"But you know." James started, setting his beer off to the side. "I'm awfully hungry and." James wrapped his hand around the base of Kazarian's cock. "This looks delicious." James said before licking the slit, causing Kaz to moan. "Yep, delicious." James swirled his tongue around the tip before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Oh God." Kaz moaned when he felt James warm mouth on his flesh. "James."

James took Kaz deeper and deeper down his throat until he had all of his lover in his mouth, swallowing and sucking Kazarian's cock and drinking up all of the precum. His boyfriend tasted so good.

"Oh James." Kaz moaned, eyes rolling as he placed his hand on top of his cowboy's head. He was so close. "I'm gonna cum…stop." Kaz told James but James continued, bobbing up and down on his boyfriend's cock.

"I said stop." Kaz pulled James's hair and pulled his off of his cock with a low pop. James looked up at Kaz but his eyes were covered by the cowboy hat and the shadow that it produced.

"Take off your gear and get on the couch." Kaz said in his lust filled voice. "I'm gonna ride you like a horse, Cowboy." Kaz promised and James was almost immediately out of his ring gear and on the couch. He loved it when his boyfriend rode him.

Kaz crawled on top of James position his entrance over James manhood.

"Wait, don't yo-."

"I already prepped myself…during your match." Kaz answered and James moaned. The thought of Kaz prepping himself, his fingers deep inside that tight ass, was almost too much for him to handle.

Kaz placed his hands on James's chest to steady himself before sinking down and impaling himself of the cowboy's manhood, taking all of him in one quick motion. Kaz just sat on the cowboy's cock, trying to adjust himself but that didn't take long.

Kaz slowly started to bounce up and down on James cock. "Ah so big." Kaz moaned as he picked up the pace. James grabbed Kaz's hip to help steady him as he bounced.

"Fuck, harder." James choked out.

Kaz lifted himself up until only the tip of James cock was inside of him and slammed back down. "You like that?" Kaz moaned as he kept riding his cowboy hard.

"Yeah, fuck." James gripped his lover's hips tighter. "Just like that, keep ridin' like that."

"Ah!" Kaz screamed as the cock inside of him grazed across his prostate. "Oh yeah, you like this cowboy huh?" Kaz asked and slapped him across the face. James loved it when the sex got a little violent. What? They're a kinky couple…don't judge us!

"Oh yeah shit." James moaned. "You're gonna make me cum."

"Cum baby." Kaz said as he bounced harder, he was so close as well. "Cum for me." Kaz wrapped his hand around James throat. "Cum." He wanted James to cum first.

"Oh Frankie!" James shouted as he shot his load inside of his lover, filling him up.

"Shit James." White, sticky streaks of cum landed on James abs as his lover came hard, his cowboy hat still on his head.

"You did real good in your match tonight." Kaz said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I could tell." James said looking up at his boyfriend and giving him a wink. "But is that hat glued to your head…how is it still on after all that ridin'."

Kaz laughed as he lifted himself off of James's flaccid cock. "I don't know, why don't you come to the shower and find out."

James felt his cock twitch, oh, Kaz was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm trying to write more TNA stories but I have little inspiration for them. I wish the had another show, like how WWE has Smackdown and Raw, maybe then I could/would write more.**

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16**


End file.
